Café y Crema
by Nasaki
Summary: Ryoma se sienta, y toma el menú. Por favor, pida una porción de esa torta de chocolate se la recomiendo y un Momoshiro con crema. Una buena elección, señor. [MomoRyo]


Café y Crema 

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- Ryoma se sienta, y toma el menú. Pida una porción de esa torta de chocolate se la recomiendo y un Momoshiro con crema. Una buena elección, señor. MomoRyo

Advertencia- ligera advertencia para las fans de Sakuno. Si se identifican mucho con ella, no lo lean, o léanlo, pero con discreción. ¡Ojo!. ¡Aviso!.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"No sé ... no te lo recomiendo" murmuró Tomoka tomando el menú y ojeándolo de pies a cabeza, Sakuno se atragantó y dijo con un hilo de voz, que apenas si se escuchaba.

"To...Tomoka" llamó, a su amiga le tomó apenas un segundo comprenderla, esa niña tenía demasiada rapidez mental o tal vez, había sido amiga de Sakuno durante mucho tiempo. Fuera como fuera, bajó su menú y la miró impaciente, moviendo los pies de un lado para otro, por que aún no llegaban al suelo.

"¿Sí Sakuno?."

"Mira ..." dijo apuntando unas mesas más para allá. Tomoka no pareció muy entendida, así que Sakuno volvió a esforzar la voz "¿N-no son Ryoma y Momoshiro?." En ese momento Tomoka ya no escuchaba, la cabeza le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. O parecido.

Ryoma y Momoshiro, estaban, en efecto, unas mesas al costado suyo. Tomoka se acercó, sigilosamente, y se sentó justo en la mesa detrás a los titulares. Lo cual, no tenía nada que ver con espiar. Tal vez ... pero un miembro de un club de fans tan prestigioso, no se atrevería a tal deshonra. ¡No!. ¡Era su pleno deber escuchar cada palabra!.

Sakuno la siguió sintiendo una punzada, Tomoka hizo señas, parecidas a las de los patos en las lagunas cuando mueven las alas. Ryoma se dio vuelta, y ambas se escondieron detrás del asiento.

"¿Ryoma?." Llamó Momo mirando hacia ambos lados frenéticamente, como si la cabeza fuera a saltarle de lugar.

"Ah ... no, nada Momo-sempai, creí escuchar algo" Momoshiro arqueó las cejas. Uhf, eso había estado muy cerca. Realmente. Tomoka se atrevió a asomar un poco la cabeza, pero no tanto como para que la vieran. Por fortuna, había una planta muy cerca. Perfecto para esos asuntos.

"¿Y bien?. ¿Por qué querías hablarme Momo-sempai?." Dijo Ryoma de improvisto con la cara más aburrida del mundo.

"Nada, nada ... y-yo ... no sé por qué ... pensé que ..." dijo Momoshiro retorciéndose un poco las manos. Se oyó un ruido de la silla.

"De nuevo ese ruido ..." Ryoma soltó, a Sakuno y Tomoka les recorrió ese escalofrío. ¡Encima lo decían como si fuera parte de la conversación!. Que manera tan fría de lanzarte indirectas.

"Yo ... yo..." dijo Momoshiro con la cara roja de ... ¿coraje?. ¿O qué?.

"Vamos, vamos, Momo-sempai, si hasta pareces esa niña de mi clase que siempre se atora" a Sakuno los colores se le fueron al rostro. De repente le agarró y coraje y soltó:

"¡No me trabo!." Momoshiro y Ryoma se miraron, y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados.

"¡Calla Sakuno!." Le chilló Tomoka, pero sin levantar mucho el tono de voz.

"¿Escuchaste algo?." Murmuró Ryoma en tono cómplice, Momoshiro negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse rojo, tratando de mantener la anterior conversación. Y volvió al tema.

"Es que realmente no se ... primero pasaba cuando te iba a buscar a tu casa. Se sentía ... era mi rutina. ¿Comprendes?. Pero necesitaba ir a verte ... era muy importante" otra vez el sonido de las sillas. Ambos iban a cambiar de lugar cuando llegó el mesero.

"¿Van a pedir algo muchachos?." A Ryoma le sentó mal, casi a todo el mundo se le dice caballeros, excepto a los críos. Herido el orgullo propio, a Ryoma no le quedó más que gruñir. Para no parecer descortés ante su Momo-sempai, dio una rápida mirada a la carta y ordenó:

"Para mí ... un pastel" finalizó, el mesero arqueó un poco las cejas.

"¿De chocolate?." Ryoma lo atravesó con los ojos. ¿Acaso todo era tan difícil para esa gente de comprender?. Vamos, si en el menú sólo había de chocolate.

Justo cuando estaba por decirle 'no, mejor una de avispas con miel' dijo con algo de aburrimiento "Sí, de esas" así que el mesero se dirigió entonces a Momoshiro.

"¿Y usted?." Dijo poniendo la mejor de las sonrisas. A Ryoma le pareció patético, super patético, de lo más idiota ... ¡Le pareció terrible!. ¡Aplastaría esa sonrisa!. ¡Ya vería!. ¡Le daría en su enorme sonrisa con su saque Twist y después ...

"Un café"

"¿Con crema?." Vino de nuevo la pregunta del pensador filosófico.

"Sí, con crema" y el mesero se alejó por detrás de la barra. Ryoma lo analizó, debía de ser apenas un estudiante de secundaria. ¡Llegaba a sonreírle de nuevo y lo destrozaría!. ¡Haría que se arrepintiese de ...

"Ryoma" volvió a llamar Momoshiro, Ryoma volvió a salir de su pequeño 'trance' y le sonrió a Momoshiro, mirando como si nada pasase "Yo estaba diciendo ..."

"¡Auch!. ¡No me codees!." Se oyó por detrás de las plantas.

"Estabas diciendo que primero pasaba cada vez que venías a buscarme para ir al colegio" apuró Ryoma, Momoshiro respiró hondo y asintió, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

"Luego ... no sé, comenzaba a enfadarme cuando Eiji te decía 'ochibi', o cuando Tezuka pedía hablar contigo especialmente ..." dijo, sonriendo de una manera que Ryoma no había visto. A Echizen le parecía muy bonita la sonrisa de su sempai.

"¡Ahá!. ¿Ves?. ¿Ves?. ¿No es tierno?. ¿Te das cuenta?. ¡Si es que siempre supe que Momo-sempai protegería a nuestro titular estrella!."

"Ssí ... e..so creo"

"Hasta que de repente me di cuenta ..." Momoshiro parecía en este punto necesitar un inhalador "...que realmente te quería de otra forma ... realmente te amo, Ryoma" susurró, Ryoma se acercó más a Momoshiro y estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo al mejor estilo de película de Hollywood cuando ...

"PLOP" las _sillas_ de la otra mesa se cayeron. Las sillas, y las personas que estaban en ellas, dos chicas, de la clase de Ryoma Echizen, que enseguida salieron corriendo por la puerta, gritando y agitando los brazos.

Ryoma y Momoshiro se quedaron de lo más shockeados. Iban a decir algo al respecto cuando ...

"Su orden" llegó el mesero-aristóteles. Y con su inmensa agilidad mental casi le arroja el café a Momoshiro a propósito. Ryoma ya se imaginaba una escena de lo más: '_Señor. ¿Le limpio su camisa?_'

"Gracias" y le quitó la bandeja. Lo que resultó, que al final, fue él quien le manchó la camisa a Momo. Momoshiro ahora lucía la más hermosa de las manchas. Y contrario a los pronósticos nadie fue a limpiársela. Ryoma se rió discretamente, tal vez y hasta había exagerado ... un poco.

"¿Ves lo qué haces Echizen?." Comentó Momoshiro limpiándose el rostro, muy enfadado de que se mofasen de él, de haber visto a esas dos niñas espías, de que la confesión no salió como planeaba, y de la enorme mancha que lucía su ahora-ya-no-más preciosa camisa.

"Me doy cuenta" sonrió Ryoma mientras trataba de limpiarle la camisa "Tienes crema en toda la cara" se rió bastante.

"¡Ya lo sé!." Gruñó Momoshiro, dejándolo hacer. ¡Hey!. Nunca se puede estar demasiado enfadado con chicos tan convincentes como Echizen. ¿No?. Pero dejando ese tema de lado ... "¿Conoces a esas dos chicas?." Bufó.

Ryoma se acercó hasta su rostro, que pasó por todos los colores (sí, por todos), y lamió un poco de crema que tenía cerca de la comisura de los labios. Su sempai debía verse siempre limpio.

"No. No las conozco en absoluto"

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Owari

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: este fic lo escribí hace dos días, es un poco corto, pero me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. Eso por las dos intrusas esas. ¿Qué demonios quieren ellas interfiriendo con los asuntos de la Ah-Uh pair?. Por eso mismo, debía hacer algo, y lo hice. Jijiji, ya ven, esas dos entrometidas como salieron corriendo!. Ah, y aprovecho esto para aclarar, que a mí Sakuno, Tomoka, y Ann (sea de paso XDD) no me caen mal, pero no apoyo los RyoSaku por eso, y el echo de que siempre anden en medio. De todas formas, esto es una sátira, así que no se ofendan por eso!. Y pues ... dejen reviews ... aunque no sean demasiado duras!. Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí ... en cinco minutos!.


End file.
